HighSchoolDropOuts
by GoddessofShipping
Summary: Teen KO and Dendy drive to school. Or at least they were supposed to.


**A fanfic request from an anon on my Tumblr. Follow me @duchessofhearts3 on Tumblr. Contains my favorite OK KO pairing, KO x Dendy, as teens. Mischievous ones. I'm open to all feedback please comment and enjoy!**

"Dendy!"

KO yelled at his girlfriend in fear. "What?" She replied innocently from the driver's seat. The Kaktus Krew album was blaring from the radio and Dendy was driving one handed while simultaneously chugging her energy drink. So far, they've run three red lights and cut three people off. KO apologized to the guy now behind them who replied with a very rude gesture. KO clutched onto his seat for dear life. Why did he let her drive them to school?!

"Babe," KO said, trying to be heard over the adrenaline raising music. "Can you please slow down?"

"We're going the speed limit exactly," she said as they sped down the street. They were weaving in and out of lanes to get in front of the other cars like they were playing a racing game. In hindsight, they shouldn't have stayed up playing racing games. "Besides, there are no cops around, I did a scan."

"You're going to have to slow down when we get to the school zone."

A sly smirk spread across Dendy's face, causing KO to clutch his seat harder. The fabric tore under his grasp much to his dismay. Rad was going to be so mad when he comes back. "You know," Dendy said while slowly turning down the music. The slick tone in her voice made KO get goosebumps. "We don't have to go to school."

"Yes we do!" KO exclaimed. "It's against the law not to and we're heroes. We have to set an example for the other kids!" People look up to them, they have to set an example at all times. Especially, the idiots that attend their school.

"But school is so boring!" Dendy whined. "I have nothing to do, I've done both of our homework in all classes for the rest of the semester!" KO glanced in the backseat at the stack of books and completed papers that Dendy had done in a straight two hours. He didn't want her to do his work, he just fell asleep during a study date and when he woke up it was done.

"But, what about our tests and exams and projects? We need to study and prepare for those!"

"Like how we 'study' under the bleachers during lunch?"

"..."

"You're on your way to becoming the owner of the Plaza, not to mention your two steady jobs. I have several degrees already, and I'm about to earn another one in business. What do we need school for?"

"Besides, you know the only reason I go to school is to be with you." KO's heart softened a little. It made him feel selfish that Dendy has been holding herself back to be with him. But he was lonely without his friends and the thought of Dendy leaving too breaks his heart. All she did in school was work on inventions, correct teachers, and be with him. With all his work done and accounted for…

"There's a big Pow Card convention today…" KO said slowly as they were approaching the school. Dendy slowed down and her smirk started to reform. KO felt a smirk of his own forming as he ran his tongue over his fangs in thought. "We're allowed to be excused for secret missions." "We could call in a hurry, say there was something urgent." Dendy added, that slick tone back in her voice.

"There's a concert tonight too," the same tone creeped into KO's voice.

"You could tell Mr. Gar that there was an event at the school that held you back."

"I could get off of work."

"Gar would tell your mom."

"We could be gone as long as we want."

The two plotting teens looked at each other, with a little mischievous twinkle in their eyes. As Dendy was about to pull into the school parking lot, she made a U-turn and started piloting the van through the air in the opposite direction of the school. KO turned the music back up on high, the bass rocked the car.

"You know, if we play our cards right…"

"We wouldn't have to go to school at all."

KO excitedly started dialing the school's number while giggling maniacally. Dendy cruised the sky and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"We're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught."

"In trouble together."

"And that's what makes it worth doing," KO said as he returned her kiss. The car jolted and his hand flew back to his seat. "But please slow down."


End file.
